


G的忍迹中短篇合集

by grika



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grika/pseuds/grika
Summary: 内含：数字系列《三十七》《二十四》《十一》《五十》《六十三》





	1. Chapter 1

**【三十七】**

 

  
忍足侑士，三十七岁，大阪某医院院长。

搬进新居后的某天忍足终于强打精神整理起杂物箱里的那些闲七杂八的东西。

其实这里的许多东西根本不值什么钱然而如果丢掉还是让忍足觉得有些可惜。也就是因为这样这个箱子才会一直跟着忍足搬来搬去但却完全没有收拾过。

比如以前买来打算送给不知道第几任女朋友的项链比如从前上学时打网球用废了的球拍比如过生日时收到的大把大把的贺卡以及情人节时收到的无数封情书等等等等。

事实忍足也并非十分恋旧的人。

虽然这些东西搬家N次都还扔在这箱子的角落里然而忍足心里明白不是对过去的东西依依难舍而是因为自己懒得收拾那些琐碎的东西以致于这些东西越堆越多而终于积重难返导致自己越发懒得收拾。

只是拖延的时间久了，有些事情就不想做了。  
随心所欲，才是忍足的性格。

忍足信奉的人生哲学是随遇而安，幸好从小到大，忍足的运气还算是不错──顺顺当当的从医学院毕业，继承家里的医院安安稳稳的当个医生然后和自己的老爸一样再继续培养自己的儿子来接班。

箱子里还有几张浪漫的爱情影碟，是VCD版。长时间没有看过而又因为多次搬家的颠沛流离导致影碟的塑料外壳被磨得不堪入目十分凄惨。

也不知道什么时候人类发明了影碟机这种先进产品也不知道从什么时候开始就连VCD也已经被潮流淘汰。

可见人类是喜新厌旧的动物，而且面对眼前的东西永远不知道满足。

大约是国中时吧，忍足买了第一台属于自己的影碟机。刚买影碟机时忍足很喜欢买来影碟自己在家看电影，后来才发现不管科技怎么先进电影这种东西还是在电影院看最有感觉。不管是感动还是可笑，有人和你对电影有同样的感觉总是让人觉得增加了好几倍的高兴。

不像自己在家看盘，好像世界上就剩下自己一个人的喜怒哀乐一样，世界上的一切在某一时刻某一瞬间统统消失掉了。

现在忍足的新居里是三年前搬家时买来的一套完整EVD的影音播放设备附带豪华立体声音响和配套的液晶超豪华电视只不过三年来忍足使用过的次数到现在用两只手也可以算的过来。忍足很少在家看影碟，因此那套设备也就成了不折不扣的摆设。

这次搬家时本来在电器行又看到了新款的音响设备但是考虑到买回家以后也只是等着它由最新款变成古董款的结果终于还是打消了买回家的念头。

从几张旧影碟里选了一张放进影碟机，值得庆幸的是自家的影碟机里仍然可以播放这种老式的光盘。

光盘的内容是很不值得一提的老掉牙的爱情故事，忍足边看边笑边纳闷自己当年怎么会对这样白痴弱智的爱情故事情有独钟痴迷不已。全片快进播放之际益发让忍足觉得自己当年的幼稚可笑。

爱情本来就不是生活的主调，这个道理忍足十几年前就明白了。既然明白了，又怎么会再为爱情故事所感动呢？

从装着影碟的塑料盒突然里飘出玫瑰色的卡片，上面有大大斜体的银色的笔迹：  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY !  
FROM KEIGO TO YOSHI

忍足盯着卡片冥思苦想了半天，总算有了一点印象：是在国中毕业前，有那么个眼下有着一颗泪痣的华丽少年用不屑的眼神高傲的态度把这张影碟扔进自己的怀里。  
  
那个人叫……迹部景吾。

对，是叫迹部，是自己国中网球部的部长。

曾经是有那么一阵，自己很喜欢这部片子。不过随着热情渐渐退去也就没有再拿出来看的欲望了。所以这张影碟自己其实从来没有拿出来看过，这张卡片也始终和这张光盘一起沈睡着。

电视上的电影继续快进，影片的片尾字幕已经结束，电视上出现了熟悉的泪痣少年高傲的脸，对着镜头，不知道在说些什么。

等忍足反应过来时，全碟已经在快进中结束，不知道光盘里的迹部究竟说了些什么。忍足永远不知道迹部究竟在那张光盘后面说了些什么──也许是因为太古老了，那张盘再也无法播放了。

仿佛在某个固定的时间和某个固定的人曾经发生过什么。只是真的过得太久太久，不仅光盘无法再次播放，就连自己几乎也想不起那时候到底发生过什么。

就像是收拾这个箱子，因为拖得太久，终于某些事情没有了做的欲望，甚至连要做的事情也忘记的一干二净。

然而令忍足诧异的是，卡片居然还有一丝淡淡的玫瑰香气。

时间倒回二十二年前，迹部景吾坐在摄像机前，带着惯有的高傲笑容，对着镜头轻轻的说了一句：  
——忍足侑士，我喜欢你。

  
END


	2. Chapter 2

**【二十四】**

 

星期天早上四点时，迹部敲开了忍足公寓的房门。

忍足当时就纳闷说迹部你怎么会这个时候突然的跑到我家里来？

迹部横了忍足一眼，本大爷喜欢来，不行么？随即望望卧室的方向：没打扰到你吧？

我不喜欢留不相干的人在我家过夜。忍足说完这句话立刻从睡眼惺忪变为眉眼带笑，一边朝厨房走一边问迹部要喝点什么饮料。

迹部选择单刀直入挑明来意，喂，忍足侑士，今天跟本大爷交往吧！

忍足当时庆幸自己没有戴着眼镜，不然此时一定会掉在地上摔成一堆碎片报销。

我说迹部大爷您又怎么了……怎么今天又对小人有了兴趣？忍足谄笑着把手搭在迹部肩膀上。

迹部皱皱眉头说,忍足侑士，少扯些有的没的，答应不答应，不答应我找别人去。

忍足一把拉住迹部说迹部你想找谁啊。

迹部说候选人多的很，说完就扳着手指要数，忍足急忙瞪眼按住迹部的手，我说我不答应了么？

迹部盯着忍足的脸看了一会儿，倒在沙发里笑个不停，说没想到侑士你也会露出那么白痴的脸呐。

没有预兆，没有打招呼，直接的，迹部就叫了忍足的名字。

忍足笑了笑，说是看到小景以后就会这样呢！

同样的没有预兆，然而在两人之间，仿佛这是早就习惯了的事情。

忍足把迹部拉过来用力抱在怀里当抱枕，然后靠在自家松软的大沙发上打盹补眠，一边睡还一边说着可以顺便培养情侣感觉。迹部本想骂一句白痴然后再给忍足一拳的，但是想想自己也确实睡眠不足，干脆靠在忍足身上一同补眠，结果却一直睡一直睡，到忍足把自己吻醒为止。

迹部看看手表，白金镶钻的表盘上，指针显示时间还不到七点钟。忍足不知什么时候已经衣衫整齐的站在迹部面前，绅士风度十足的对迹部说，小景，约会去吧！迹部瞪了一眼忍足说怎么当初在网球部一块练球时没见你那么主动过呢！

可结果还是一起出门，只不过如果说是去约会，倒不如说是两个人一起漫无目的在街上逛来的恰当。

迹部一边走一边瞄忍足说你不是情场高手么打算怎么安排今天这一天的行程？忍足说我只要看到小景你就立马变回一纯真少年脑袋一片空白。迹部冷笑说这些话留着哄你的一二三四号白痴情人去吧，对本大爷无效。然后忍足一脸受伤的说小景不信么？迹部继续冷笑着朝前走，忍足也就在后面跟着。

迹部逛街时喜欢对街上的店面品头论足，不是嫌这家店装修不够华丽，就是嫌那家店的店名取得太土，走了七条街，两个人还没进过任何店的门。直到路过一体育用品店时迹部才突然拉住忍足说，进去看看吧，很久没有去过了。忍足耸肩，说小景喜欢就进去吧！

两人推门进去，迹部站到网球专柜前面就挪不动了。直到一个小时以后忍足才搬运工似的抱着两副球拍和两套运动服跟在依然华丽一身轻松的迹部身后走出店门。迹部还一个劲的遗憾说这家店的球拍还不够档次服装的样式不够时尚不够符合本大爷华丽的标准。忍足无奈的掂掂手里的东西，说小景咱们出来约会你怎么还买这堆东西。迹部用看白痴似的眼神看忍足，说你不是没有安排么那就陪本大爷去打网球，没有耐心回去拿球拍和运动服就买了新的。忍足耸肩，说那正好，反正我家其实也没球拍。

然后忍足说，小景要打球也行，可得先吃午饭吧，现在都中午十二点了。迹部低头看表，确认时间。忍足拉着迹部边走边说中午就陪我吃荞麦面吧，小景你从前都没吃过。迹部没说话，算是默许。

荞麦面条轻巧的滑过迹部的唇齿和喉头，然后留下很舒爽的一种触感，直滑到胃里。放下面碗，迹部说味道还不错忍足说不错吧，迹部说下次再来吃吧忍足说好，迹部说去打球吧忍足说走吧。

再度站在网球场上的感觉让迹部觉得很舒服，然后就习惯性的打了一个响指。忍足立刻在旁边配合的喊了一句赢的人是迹部。迹部瞪眼说你白痴啊，哪有人会给对手加油的。忍足说没办法习惯成自然嘛看到你这个动作就想起当初在网球部时候的感觉了。迹部立刻反驳说当初你根本一次都没喊过。忍足抓头发说原来小景你都知道，随即痞笑说那就当这次是补从前的份。

迹部懒得多说，干脆开始发球。忍足笑说小景这就开始啦，然后也毫不犹豫的回了一球。

比赛打得干脆利落毫不拖泥带水，只是总觉得少了一点什么东西在内，大约是年少不再以至于当年那股热血沸腾的求胜意志已经完全消磨殆尽，与其说是在比赛倒不如说是两个成年人在用网球做游戏。迹部开始的时候还有用心记分，到后来干脆连分都懒得记，反正到了这一步记分与否已经没有多大意义。打到最后两个人分别躺倒在球场两端的地板上懒得动弹。忍足就躺在那边朝迹部喊，小景还活着吧。迹部坐起身子，指着忍足说你才死了呢。忍足也坐起来说，我要是死了怎么能问小景你是不是还活着。

一刹那两人对视一下，突然就大笑起来。忍足说小景你还是和从前一样厉害，迹部说你也不看看本大爷是谁。忍足说当初打网球的日子好像是上个世纪的事情，迹部说本来就是，现在都二十一世纪了，忍足点头说也对，时间不等人。

迹部说嗯，打球打了好几个小时，都下午五点了。忍足拍拍衣服站起来，说时间不早了，小景我送你回去。迹部看看忍足，用极其认真的表情问了一句话，让忍足差点昏倒。

迹部问，回你家还是我家？

忍足立刻望天，迹部一拳砸过去，说你傻看什么呢。忍足说我看看今天的太阳怎么运转的，然后就等着迹部第二拳落在自己身上，然后忍足的鼻子就流血了，不是迹部砸的，还是因为迹部的一句话。

迹部说，忍足你抱我吧。

忍足看了迹部三秒，然后说行，走，去我家。

一进门两个人就开始拥吻一直到一起倒在床上，熟练顺利的出乎两人意料，唇与唇之间甚至不需试探，就直接互相胶着不舍的分开，然后交换品尝对方的舌头，互相巡视彼此的牙齿。

即使隔着衣服仍然可以感受到对方的灼热碰触然后引起自己阵阵战栗，仍然忍不住还是加快去掉彼此之间阻隔的速度，仿佛迟上一秒都觉得等不及。

忍足低下头从迹部的颈间一路又啃又吻，迹部的手指覆过忍足光洁的脊背抚摩，双方都同时深吸了一口气，感到仿佛嘴唇和手指都是点火的工具，一下子让自己的体温都提升了好几度。明明已经纠缠的大汗淋漓，在彼此的碰触之下仿佛连汗水也可以在一瞬间蒸发完毕。

将灼热埋进迹部身体的时候，忍足突然想起以前看圣经时说，女人其实最初是男人身上的一条肋骨。然后忍足就在迹部耳边喘着气说话，声线沙哑性感得让人听了就血脉贲张，说那小景是我身上的什么呢。

迹部也喘息着反问说那你觉得我是什么？

忍足说是血管，小景是我身上的血管。

迹部立刻笑出声来，说那要是没有我你不是就成僵尸了。

忍足说是啊，是啊，我没有小景不行，说着就用力动了两下，迹部眯起眼睛，模模糊糊的呻吟着。然后忍足就说，小景，感觉到了吗。

情事过后两人倒在床上恢复体力，忍足说，听说小景你要结婚了，是家里的意思吧。

迹部扭过头看忍足，嗯了一声。

忍足说小景亏了，要是我家里逼我和谁结婚好歹我还玩了那么多年，小景平时多规矩啊，啧，可惜了。

迹部侧过身，干脆面对着忍足，用自己的眼睛瞪着忍足的眼。

突然迹部就明白了，那么多年这个人其实什么都知道，什么都清楚。然后又想，其实自己也是一样。

少年时不知是天真或是单纯，用青春的自由想去换取未来的自由，结果后来才发现两种自由都不是自己所能把握。因为有些事情虽然是发生在自己身上亦不受自己控制，比如选择谁作为自己相伴一生的对象。

少年时想自己这个时候什么都无法承诺，于是一心想着只要等到你我年长，就能永远在一起。然而等到成年以后才知道原来在成人的世界里我比少年时更无法承诺一些什么，我还是不能和你永远在一起，只能选择曾和你在一起过。

我今晚就留在这里，迹部去抢忍足的被子，我不是不相干的人吧。

好啊，忍足答应着，你当然不是。

……你是我的血管。

刚刚躺在忍足怀里时，迹部盯着卧室墙上的时钟，看着秒针一圈圈的转，然后觉得自己的心情像是害怕十二点钟声降临的灰姑娘，然后就笑着睡了，因为迹部想虽然自己不如最终修成正果的灰姑娘那样幸运，好歹比变成泡沫的美人鱼强。

忍足从刚才就一直在想，抱着迹部时闻到的气味是什么。然后就想起自己当初第一次见到迹部交入部申请时迹部桌子上的玫瑰然后恍然迹部身上的味道就是玫瑰的香气。

那天桌上花瓶里的玫瑰在阳光下闪着光，让人几乎要屏息仰望，就和玫瑰旁那个金发泪痣的少年一样。那天玫瑰一样的他笑得妩媚嚣张，那天沈醉在这株玫瑰下的他知道自己永不能将玫瑰握进自己的手掌。

他们什么都知道，他们什么都明白，因此他们不愿开始他们之间的爱情，而且当爱情结束时他们亦不为爱痴狂。

天亮时，忍足知道身边的迹部起身穿衣，知道迹部轻轻开门然后再轻轻把门关上，他甚至听到了迹部的汽车发动引擎离开自家楼下的声音。之后忍足把头埋进了雪白的枕头里笑，枕头上有玫瑰的香气，和它的主人一样霸道的一种香气，此时仍固执的缠绕在忍足身边不肯离去。忍足想，要是人和香气一样固执就好了，想到这里又继续笑，香气迟早也会散去人和人又怎么可能永远黏在一起。

时间还早，刚刚是凌晨四点，忍足很想说一句迹部果然是个时间观念很强的人，但想想说出来也没有人再瞪着自己说自己是白痴了，于是沈默下来继续睡。

忍足心安理得的睡着，爱情毕竟开始过了，就算只有二十四个小时而已。

至于这二十四个小时结束以后，自己是否会成为僵尸，那已不是重点。　  
　　  
　　  
　　END


	3. Chapter 3

**【十一】**

 

迹部景吾是个完美的男人，这一点没有人会怀疑。

关于迹部的那个传言是由于迹部连续拒绝了公司里无数女人明示暗示的投怀送抱引起的。因为迹部景吾没有女朋友，也从没听说他和哪个女人交往过。

据说迹部拒绝每个向他告白的女人的时候，都会问这样一句话：   
——你能看着我的眼睛对我说你爱我吗？

没有人合格。

于是有人说迹部对爱情已经到了偏执狂的地步，现在没有人通过迹部的考验，将来也不会有。

这些传言被好事者传进迹部本人耳朵里的时候，迹部只是微微扯起嘴角诡异的笑了笑，浑然不放在心上的模样，让人摸不透他的想法到底是怎样。

其实那时迹部很想大骂一通那些白痴怎么会懂本大爷华丽的思维，然而终究没有说出口。   
身为公司管理高层的自己，起码的风度总是需要维持的。

所谓成熟也许就是这样，很多想要说的话都在说之前思量再三以至于最终搁浅在自己的脑海里。

于是迹部很怀念当初想到什么就立刻说出口的自己。

那时候的自己不过是个国中生，却早已习惯站在众人顶端。   
被人崇拜敬仰，被人仰望，一旦习惯以后就会是一种非常让人上瘾的感觉。迹部因而乐此不疲。然而偶尔也会觉得落寞，因为站的太高，果然是会觉得冷的。  
  
这种情况一直维持到初二开学前，然后迹部景吾的人生开始发生转机。  
  
那时候的迹部景吾是冰帝的王，高高在上，不可招惹。   
然而世上就是有不知死活的家夥，那家夥叫做忍足侑士。

终于在某一天，那个关西转学生、天才花花公子和新晋网球部正选的忍足盯着这个网球部部长、网球部正选和学校学生会主席的迹部大声的当着全体网球部员说，迹部君，我爱上你了。

神经病！迹部骂完立刻毫不留情的一记铁拳，然后一个响指，便有忠实的学弟将一尾墨蓝色毛发的狼拖走处理。

迹部知道，忍足喜欢玩爱情游戏。   
忍足身边从来不缺女孩子，高矮胖瘦的都有，交往的时间都不超过一个星期。   
忍足喜欢这种游戏。

于是以后几乎天天都会上演这样的戏码：   
忍足绕在迹部身边一脸微笑，迹部被忍足围着一头黑线。   
这样的情况俨然成了冰帝网球部艰苦训练中一种很好的调剂。

再后来大家升到高中，再后来就是面临升进大学。   
人生的分歧从此开始，以后大概就是各奔东西。  
  
毕业典礼结束以后，忍足找到迹部，难得认真的说，小景，和我交往吧。   
可以啊。迹部仰头笑，笑得妩媚之极。

你想玩，我陪你。

然后迹部和忍足开始约会，忍足好像到处都去过，对东京，比本是东京人的迹部还熟悉。

忍足带迹部去的都是些很不华丽的地方。   
──煎饼屋、拉面店、隐藏在阴暗角落里的旧书屋和音像店、还有只播放旧式爱情电影的小电影院。   
忍足带迹部体验的是他从没体验过的生活。   
──站在路边摊吃东西、和一大群人挤电车、在街心公园教小孩打网球、还有无所事事的在街上漫无目的游荡。

这段日子，迹部过的很新鲜。

每次约会结束以后，忍足都把迹部送到迹部家豪宅的门口，然后附在迹部耳边，用那种磁性的充满诱惑的声音对迹部说，小景我爱你啊。

迹部觉得脸微微发热，推开靠在自己身边的忍足，你这家夥不嫌恶心么！   
忍足笑的一脸诱惑，这是第十一次了，我每说一次我爱你，小景将来也要还我一句喔，这是你欠我的。

忍足的唇啄上迹部的唇，轻轻的。触感凉凉的，迹部想，这感觉不讨厌。   
察觉到迹部的反应，忍足微笑，小景不讨厌我吻你吧？

迹部转过头不看忍足的脸，恶心！   
其实并不是真的觉得恶心，迹部是不敢回头，他感觉的到，自己的脸在发烧。

忍足突然从背后抱住了迹部，头埋在迹部的肩头蹭，小景，我真的好爱你啊。   
傻瓜。傻瓜侑士。

忍足的身体微微一僵，这是迹部第一次叫自己的名字，他用力的抱了一下迹部，像是想把他嵌进自己的怀里。   
晚安了，小景。   
晚安，侑士。

忍足说他爱我的时候，是什么表情呢？   
躺在自己的大床上，迹部发现，自己突然怎么也想不起。   
假如我能看到你的眼，我就能确认你是真心还是假意。迹部轻轻哼了一声，等到下次，让本大爷的观察力来做出决定，我欠你债要不要还。

迹部这样想着，睡着了。

事隔多年之后，网球部的朋友聚会，忍足却没有出席。

向日问迹部，忍足呢？   
迹部抬眼，本大爷怎么知道？   
向日还想说什么，看看迹部的脸，终于没有问出口。

其实迹部刚才很想朝向日吼一声，忍足侑士再也不会出现了。   
他死了。

那晚和迹部分开以后，忍足就住进了自家的医院，再也没有见到过迹部。   
所有人都不知道，忍足的身体里有一个恶性肿瘤，早已无药可医。  
  
迹部怀念国中时想到什么就立刻说出口的自己。   
起码，能够让你早点听到我欠你的那句话。   
——侑士，我爱你。

每年忍足忌日时，迹部都会对着墓碑上那张仍然笑的一脸诱惑的相片说一句我爱你。   
只说这一句，惜字如金。   
到今年刚好是第十一年。

然后那天迹部还说了另一句话。

我欠你的还清了，从今天开始我的每一句我爱你，都是你欠我的。

可是，你再也还不起了。

END 


	4. Chapter 4

**【五十】**

 

人都是在凄惨的苍老着。  
即使是迹部景吾也不例外。

那年，公园里的花还没谢的时候，迹部就发现自己已经老了。

  
记得某个人曾经对自己说过。  
──小景，你是永远不会老的，我不会让你变老的……

骗人的。  
这种话果然都是骗人的。  
但凡牵扯上什么永远的话，就一定都是骗人的。

这个道理很浅显，可是直到六十五岁的时候，迹部才隐约察觉这个道理。  
果然年少的自己还是很笨。

年轻的迹部不服输，不认输，他比任何人都骄傲，比任何人都高高在上。他从来都是站在顶点的男人，绝对不会后退一步。

如今上了年纪的迹部开始嘲笑自己年轻时的自不量力和肆意妄为，性情虚怀若谷得如同在菩提树下大彻大悟的释迦摩尼，让过去的老同学们跌破眼镜。

之前聚会时冥户就曾经说过，从来也不曾想过迹部景吾有一天会变成这样的性格。

迹部听到这句话时说，我自己也没想到过。说这话时迹部在笑，但是只有他自己清楚，自己心里在悄悄的哭。

怎么会变成这样呢？  
迹部景吾，怎么会变成这样的男人呢？

──或许是因为，这个世界上没有人是真正不老的。会变成这样，只能说明他迹部景吾，真的已经老了。

公园里那个墨蓝色头发的孩子又在远远的看着迹部，迹部也看向他。

──很像那个人。

不可思议的是，明明已经隔了五十年，来到公园，看到这个墨蓝色头发的孩子时，还会不可自已的想起那个人。

年轻时每次想到那个人，会恨得牙痒痒的在心里咒骂，现在想到那个人的时候，却总会觉得有种淡淡的哀怨持久的粘在心里，似乎时不时的在提醒着自己也曾那样的惦记过一个人。

迹部抬起手，下意识的习惯性的抚摸泪痣，同时也摸到了脸上日益增加的皱纹。也许现在在那个孩子的眼里，自己就是一个孤僻的怪老头吧？就和当年自己坐在私家轿车里，路过街边公园看到的那些老头子们的时候心里想的一样。

那时觉得干巴巴的坐在那里无所事事的他们好奇怪，让人不解而且轻蔑。

人老了真可怕，那时候年轻的迹部在车里慨叹。

然后坐在自己身边的那个墨蓝色头发的男子清清楚楚的用他的关西腔说，小景你是不会变成这样的。你是永远不会老的。

想到这里，迹部的胸前突然忍不住的开始疼起来。

不，这并不是感情上的比喻而是确实发生在这苍老肉体上的事实——大概是心脏病又发作了吧？人老了，就是这样不中用……

心口剧烈的疼痛和难以呼吸窒息感让迹部的意识开始渐渐模糊起来，但奇怪的是，疼痛不知何时消失了，全身说不出的轻松。

……啊，原来死亡的降临是这般的温柔。

迹部仿佛感觉到，此刻那个墨蓝色头发的男人就在自己身边，轻轻搂着自己，低声的唤着自己的名字一如从前：小景、小景……不要睡，不要睡……

是忍足侑士……那个人的名字从自己尘封的记忆里飘散出来，牵扯出了迹部景吾全部的不舍。

曾经信誓旦旦的说过迹部景吾永远不会变老的那个忍足侑士，曾经被迹部在心里骂过无数次又想过无数次已经消失了五十年让人几乎连名字都快想不起来的忍足侑士……

原来，其实自己根本不曾忘记过，哪怕一时半刻，都不曾忘记过。

“侑士……”昏迷之前，迹部呢喃出这两个字

  
已经有五十年，没听到你这样叫过我了，小景。

蓝发男孩的唇边突然浮现了一丝与之年龄绝不相称的笑脸，那是一如当初的忍足侑士一般无二的魅惑笑颜。

五十年了，我从来没有离开过你……

  
忍足轻轻的抚摸着迹部已经开始染霜的鬓角。

很想这样做，想了好久好久，久的自己都快以为这辈子再也没有这个机会了。

从前觉得如此简单如此轻而易举的事情，不知何时变成了奢侈的梦想，如果可以，我宁愿回到过去。

……只是我再没办法回头了。

我成功的让时间在我的身上倒流、停驻，却没有办法回过头来继续前进，只能滞留在过去的岁月里，看着你一个人孤独的朝前走。

于是我也只能默默的在远处注视着你，看着你或颦或喜，或嗔或怒，既不能安慰，也无法干预。

当初也曾想过，如果我违背自然之神的意旨必须得到惩罚，无论什么惩罚我都愿意领受，但为什么，这惩罚偏偏是变成这样被时间抛弃的怪物，再也不能和你在一起？

从前那些人会说，迹部景吾和忍足侑士。

──冰帝的迹部景吾和忍足侑士。

从什么时候开始，他们的口中只剩下一个迹部景吾，冰帝的迹部景吾。

一个人孤零零的站在那么高的地方了呢，小景，你会觉得寂寞吗？

可是看着你寂寞，看着你孤独，我无论多么焦急心痛，却还是什么都不能做。

或许只有这次除外。

等了五十年，盼了五十年，也许这是我最后的机会了吧！

急救车及时的停在了迹部身边，但那个拨打急救电话的孩子，已经不见了。

迹部醒来的时候，发现自己躺在病房里。

身边一片雪白，没有一丁点墨蓝的痕迹。

雪白的天花板，雪白的床单，雪白的墙壁。以他的身份，自然住的是设施完备的单人病房，然而迹部还是觉得自己有些悲凉。

年轻时从来不愿意承认的孤独和寂寞，此时却笃定得让人无法反驳。

然而仍然有所期冀，也许会有意外的惊喜也说不定？

难道是濒死时的错觉？在自己昏倒时抱着自己的人究竟是谁呢？

迹部怔怔的望向窗外。

花谢了。

  
END


	5. Chapter 5

**【六十三】**   
**本篇接续【三十七】**

  
再次见面是他和他意料之外的一件事。

  
透过熙熙攘攘的人流，忍足模模糊糊的透过鼻梁上架着的老花镜看着远处的那个老人，乍一看去，竟似和当年没什么区别。

但细细观察还是可以发现，那头灿烂耀眼的金发变淡不少，细细看去才能发现那是因为金色发丝中早已混入不少银发。至于眼下的那颗泪痣当然不会改变，可也因为些微皱纹，让这过去最显著的标志变得不那么的显眼。

让自己觉得对方没变的或许是那个人的……

嗯，是气场。就是叫做气场的那种东西。

仍然高高在上睥睨众生，即便是到了白发苍苍的时候也不会改变，甚至那种气质历经岁月的磨砺显得更加耀眼。所以那种光芒，甚至可以让某些自以为早已遗忘在岁月的尘埃中的东西，一下子就变得鲜活起来。

这么多年没联系，如今要打个招呼么？忍足踌躇的想着，冷不防却发现那人已经走到了自己面前。

  
忍足侑士。迹部景吾出声唤道。

用毫无疑问的语气，确定的喊出了他的名字。迹部好像一点也不担心自己认错了人。

看吧，果然没变，就连那敏锐的眼力也丝毫不因年华老去而有半点退步。忍足推推圆眼镜，朝面前的迹部露出了笑脸。

迹部，好久不见。忍足的语调轻快而自然。

仍然戴那么一副圆眼镜的他好像不小心忘记了，岁月也并没有在自己身上留下太深的痕迹。

忍足侑士也没有变。

和本大爷一起喝杯茶吧。迹部的语气仍是不容人反抗般的态度，但奇怪的是这样的态度竟并未让忍足觉得有丝毫不快，好像他们两人之间的相处模式，自然而然便是这样，无可非议。

  
真的有很多年没见了。  
是啊。

话题说到这里似乎就有些进展不下去，似乎所有的词汇字眼都在重逢的瞬间挤到喉咙口，让人不知从何说起。

沉默到最后还是迹部先笑了，真是的，聊点什么吧，难道咱们两个都老糊涂了。

忍足也笑了，迹部一点都不老，真的，和当年一样。

怎么可能，迹部自嘲的摸摸脸上的皱纹，但还是笑着说，如果你这么说的话，那本大爷觉得忍足你也没变，和过去一样。

  
因为和过去一样，所以我们都能轻易的认出彼此。  
因为我们都没有变，所以无论再怎么熙攘的人群中，只要那么一眼就能把你发现。

——不，不可能没有变过，能认出你并不只是因为这样肤浅的缘故。

  
怎么会认不出来呢，他是他的初恋。

懵懵懂懂的少年，那时候并不愿意承认自己对身边的某个同性动了心。明明身边围绕着无数可爱的女孩子，却突然发现某个人就这么悄无声息的进驻到自己心底，再也抹不去他所留下的丝丝印记。

不想去承认，却又不得不承认，那样的感觉……应该就是爱吧。

起初只觉得匪夷所思，不明白为什么自己动心的对象居然是个男孩，但随即这份理性的考量便被内心小小的悸动击溃到不值一提。取而代之的，是对他的一言一行一颦一笑都格外介意，总想知道他那一言一行，是不是证明着他和自己拥有着一样的心意？

然而，陷得更深了之后，头脑却开始清醒过来：这样的感情若非两情相悦，就必将是一败涂地。先爱上的那个必是输家，所谓爱情小说爱情电影总喜欢把简单的事情搞得太复杂。这本是个就连懵懂的少年也能领会到的道理。

结果最终只有选择沉默。

只要不把这份感情宣诸于世，或许便不会输，不，应该是不会输的太过彻底。  
不过或许这也不过是自欺欺人，因为早在喜欢上这个人的时候，就已经输的一败涂地了。

分开之后，起初还偶尔会回忆起过去的种种，那些与之共度的记忆，每个瞬间都如慢镜头般在脑海中反复闪现，独自回味起来真是其乐无穷甘之如饴，可随即便觉得如此悲哀，因为我们已然不在一起，可我却依然无法不去想你。

然而慢慢的，不知从哪天开始，那份悸动的爱意开始悄悄从的生活中走开，那个人的脸庞开始在脑海中变得逐渐模糊起来。明明过去认定要牢记一生的深刻记忆，居然终于还是被时间冲刷的渐渐淡去。

终于有一天，把过去的全部忘记，甚至也忘记了在少年时那青涩的我，是那么执着的爱着青涩的你。

  
——可这本以为早已忘记的东西，突然在重逢的那一瞬，再度鲜活起来。

  
世界真是神奇，毕业这么多年来，我们居然第一次碰面。忍足下意识的摩挲咖啡杯的把手。看小说里写的，说相逢的人会再相逢，可是咱们这个再相逢也隔太久了吧……

说完这话，忍足才迟钝的想起，迹部似乎是不喜欢这种爱情小说的。

其实随着年龄增长，忍足自己也已经有很多很多年都不读这种书了。只是意外的有些话还记得，而且和迹部相处的时光总像是在一瞬间回到过去，不自觉就会回忆起那些褪色的记忆。

然而迹部并没像过去似的指摘忍足的恶趣味，相反，他的脸上始终挂着淡淡的笑着回答，我们这不是碰到了吗？

说着，迹部抬腕看了看手腕上那块白金钻石表。我今晚还有事，要先走了。

  
呐，迹部。望着起身准备离开的迹部，忍足忽然开口。

  
——有的话早就想说了，有的话早就应该说了。过去也曾纠结于骄傲自尊这些没什么实际意义的东西，也曾经认真的想过，如果有一天自己说出这些话，内心将要忍受多么大的疼痛去面对最后的结果。

然而真的说出口的那一刻，忍足才知道过去自己完全想错了。他甚至很奇怪，在说出这句话的时候，自己竟然能露出最最明朗的笑脸来。

那笑脸的背后，是如释重负的轻松，还是终于吐露真心的坦然，到此刻都已经不再重要，重要的只有一点：你终于知道了，我是爱着你的。

  
分别时，迹部缓缓从忍足的身边走过，唇角微微翘起，带着一丝笑意。

  
——迹部，其实当年我喜欢你。  
——啊，我知道。

  
啊，我知道。  
曾经期待过那么久，曾经痛苦过那么久，现在你的心意我终于知道了。  
可是如今的我，却早已用完了年少时那份承认爱的勇气。

忍足侑士……本大爷早就说过了，喜欢你啊……

END


End file.
